Our love is so twisted
by cryingamongangels
Summary: Alex the girl that has always had the troubled past, and family drama. Has fallen for her best friends brother, think it's simple? Guess again.
1. Wake Up

"_**Well **__**isn't **__**this **__**nice **__**walking **__**through **__**this **__**meadow **__**Mason?" **__**I question **__**"Well **__**as **__**long **__**as **__**I **__**am **__**with **__**you **__**its **__**perfect" **__**he **__**replies **__**then **__**he **__**leaned **__**down and **__**perked **__**his **__**lips **__**then **__**just **__**as **__**I **__**closed **__**my **__**eyes **__**getting **__**myself **__**ready for him **__**to **__**kiss **__**me**__**…**__**..**_

"**Alex? ****Alex ****sweaty, ****get ****up****" My ****mum ****said ****as ****she ****walks ****into ****my ****room. ****When ****I ****didn't ****reply ****she ****began ****to ****shake ****me. ****"ALEXANDRA ****ELIZABETH ****BATS ****get ****up ****right ****this ****minute! "****When ****she ****didn't ****here ****an ****answer ****she ****grabbed ****my ****black ****sheets ****and ****pulled ****which ****made ****me ****fall ****out ****of ****bed ****and ****land ****on ****my ****ass ****which ****made ****a ****big **_***thump*. **_**"Ok ****I'm ****up, ****I'm ****up. ****I ****say ****when ****I ****hear ****her ****thinking ****about ****getting ****a ****glass ****of ****cold ****water ****and ****pouring ****it ****all ****over ****me. ****Well ****if ****you ****didn't ****know ****about ****this ****well ****I ****can ****read ****minds, ****no ****I'm ****not ****a ****vampire ****well ****at ****least ****not ****a ****full ****one, ****My ****parents ****are ****but ****I ****haven't ****changed ****yet ****I ****change ****in ****about ****a ****week ****on ****my ****seventeenth ****birthday. ****"Mum ****why ****did ****you ****do ****that?" ****I ****ask ****coldly, ****if ****you ****are ****wondering ****why ****I ****talk ****so ****icily ****to is because****after ****a ****few ****years ****of ****being ****lied ****to ****when ****you ****can ****read ****other ****peoples ****mind ****for ****the ****truth ****you ****would ****hate ****them ****too.**

"**Well ****if ****you ****are ****that ****concerned ****about ****your ****sheets ****just ****get ****the ****maids ****to ****put ****them ****in ****the ****wash ****and ****have ****them ****on ****your ****bed ****by ****the ****time ****you ****get ****home" ****She ****mutters ****then ****swiftly ****exits my ****room ****closing the door****. ****As ****I ****put ****the ****sheets ****in ****my ****hamper ****by ****the ****door, ****I ****hear ****a ****knock ****on ****my ****door. ****"Enter" ****I ****command ****then ****my ****maid ****Lucy ****walks ****in ****"what ****is ****it" ****I ****question, ****unlike ****other ****people ****Lucy ****has ****never ****lied ****to ****me ****and ****she ****can ****block ****her ****mind ****for ****a ****short ****amount ****of ****time ****so ****she ****tries ****while ****she ****is ****around ****me be****cause ****she ****knows ****I ****hate ****reading ****people****'****s ****minds ****when ****its ****just ****private, ****I ****mean ****do ****I ****do ****it ****a ****lot? Y****es, ****but ****its ****easier ****with ****Lucy. ****"Would ****you ****be ****in ****need ****of ****any ****assistance ****my ****lady?" ****Lucy ****wonders**

"**Oh ****yes, ****Lucy ****would ****you ****be ****able ****to ****wash ****my ****sheets ****and ****place them ****on ****my ****bed ****for ****tonight ****besides ****that ****you ****can ****just ****go ****on ****with ****your ****normal ****daily ****chores" ****I ****reply.**

**I walk into my own personal bath room that is joined to my bed room. I walk over to the shower and turn on the hot shower, I wait 2-3 minutes then strip down and put my pajamas into the hamper and step in the hot water. I stand there for about ten minutes before moving then I grab my kiwi fruit shampoo and pour some into my hand then wash all the way to tips to roots then rinse off. I then grab my razor and start shaving when I am done I step out of the shower and grab a black towel with a fancy "A" in silver in the corner. I start drying my self then throw the towel in the hamper and get dressed in my black Skinny's, a red tank top with a black hoodie and black heels that are an inch tall, Then I head to the bed room.**

**I pick up my hair dryer and plug it into the wall power point then I grab my hair brush and start the hair dryer and brush thoroughly while I dry my hair. I decide that I will leave my light brown hair out and just leave it natural, after I am done doing that I put my make up on, I start by tracing my eyes in black eye liner and adding some grey smoky eye shadow, with some blush to have rosy cheeks, when I am done with that I trace my lips in lip liner and apply my cherry lip gloss**


	2. On My way

**When I get down stairs my mum and dad are at the dining table, waiting for me.**

"**Good ****morning ****sweetie" ****my ****dad ****greets ****me ****as ****I ****take ****my ****seat, ****my ****dad ****has ****always ****been ****my ****favorite ****parent, I guess, I am and always was just a daddy's girl.**

"**Morning ****dad" ****I ****reply ****sweetly, ****Then ****the ****maids ****come ****in ****with ****our ****breakfast ****were ****they ****serve ****my ****mum ****and ****dad ****eggs ****and ****bacon ****and ****some ****plain ****vanilla ****pancakes, ****they ****serve ****me ****some ****chocolate ****chip ****pancakes, ****eggs ****and ****bacon ****and ****toast ****on ****the ****side ****with ****some ****orange ****juice ****with ****pulp.**

"**What's ****with ****the ****big ****breakfast?" ****I ****question.**

"**Its ****back ****to ****school ****day ****and ****that ****means ****a ****big ****break fast" ****one ****of ****the ****maid ****Stella ****replies.**

"**Yay, ****back ****to ****school ****and ****that ****means ****homework" ****I ****say ****sarcastically.**

**The only plus side of school is getting out of your house and seeing your friends.**

**When I finish my breakfast, I head up stairs to brush my teeth and reapply my cherry lip gloss then I put it in my pocket and go over to my window sill were my phone is charging and pick it up then put it in my pocket next to my lip gloss grab my bag and then head over to my desk to grab the assignments that are due today, I head down stairs grab my keys from the rack say my goodbyes and head towards my car.**

**My car is a black Ferrari. When I walk over to my car I over to the boot and put my bag in the back, then I close the door and head to the front I open the door and sit down. I pull out my phone and start texting to my friends, Cleo, Laura, Casey, Kate and Jessica my best friends saying that I am on my way to pick them up and when I get there to put there bags in the back, Then I put my phone back in my pocket start my car and now I am on my way to pick them up.**


	3. Cleo

**I get into my car in silence, thinking well it was more like a feeling that some thing bad will happen and soon, I don't know it my just be a nervous twitch or some thing **

**I was always none to be the Goth freak of the school.**

**I pull out of my trancelike state when I hear a loud nock on my window.**

**When I look to my right I see Lucy **

**I roll down my window to see Lucy she has a paper bag in her hand**

"**Can I help you?" I question**

"**You forgot your lunch" Lucy replies**

"**Oh, my I forgot, thank you Lucy" I say, then I grab the bag and chuck it on the passenger seat.**

**Then I head onto my way to pick up my friends starting with Cleo first.**

**When I get to her house she is sitting on the porch seat with her bag on the ground next to her.**

**I open the door taking my lunch with me, when she see's my face she comes running my way, she is dressed in black tights and a Nile blue dress with gold jewelry adorning her neck and wrists. **

**I open my trunk and put my lunch in my bag, while she places her back in the trunk as well.**

"**Ola, sinertia" Cleo greets me**

"**Ola, idiot" I greet her back**

"**Ok, that's enough with the Spanish, but seriously why where you so late picking me up?" she asks**

"**I forgot my lunch and then I had to go and grab it and my every morning fight with my mum, and not to mention my back to school breakfast" I reply**

"**Oh, what did you have for breakfast?" she questions**

"**I had eggs and bacon with toast, chocolate chip pancakes and some Orange juice with pulp" I reply**

"**Wow that is a big a big breakfast" she states**

"**Tell me about it I think I am going to explode, you might have to hose me down" I say jokingly**

"**Come on, we have to pick up the others" and with that we got in the car and went to get the others **


	4. Horrid Expression

**When me and Cleo arrived at the twins Laura and Casey, no one was waiting out side for us to pick them up, so getting tiered of waiting, I honk my horn and in five minutes they come out.**

**The one thing you should no about the twins is that normally for the sibling's they fight over boys, clothes any thing that normal sibling fights are over but because they are also Oracle twins, as in they see the future. Laura see's the good thing in the future and Casey see's the bad, but what is really weird is that they are always happy about it they say you can change the future but from their experience you can take different steps to that major upcoming event but you can never change it.**

**"Hi" greeted Casey, smiling her perfect white teeth smile; today she was dressed in a white dress with red polka dots with red plat form pumps her golden hair flowed around in its usual curly state.**

**I smiled my greeting and pointed to my boot where they new to put there bags.**

"**Hello Alex, Cleo" Laura smiled her golden hair pulled up into a bun above her hair, she was wearing a pale dress with a butterfly bracelet complementing her ultra white skin. She was wearing pale pink pumps.**

"**Ok, one more to go" I said before continuing my round of picking up my friend Kate because Jessica is driving her self today.**

**When I arrived to pick up Kate she was talking to her brother Mason, Oh my god Mason. The Mason from my dreams, the Mason I secretly had a crush on the Mason who has made fun of me since I was seven, The Mason who was dating my enemy Rebecca Stern.**

"**Hey Cheemo" Mason greeted me as he saw I had pulled up,**

**He had been calling me that name since I was seven for when I heard my sister yelling screemo and I went to go tell my mum but I was running and didn't take a breath so when it came out it sounded like Cheemo.**

"**Hi Mason" I greeted him.**

**He was wearing a black button up shirt with Black skinny Jeans with chains and Black skaters, he was so hot, and yet Rebecca didn't suit him she was the School whore, she was a cheerleader. Who else wanted a better girlfriend than that? No one.**

"**Do you want a ride Mason" I ask**

"**Nah, I think I will take my bike today" He replied lazily like he just got out of bed, but by the state his chestnut hair was in it looked like it to, it was all messy.**

"**Cool, see you later" I said hoping that a conversation with him would last a whole lot longer than just a simple question and greeting.**

"**Oh wait Cheemo" he called after me **

"**Yes" I ask**

"**Your good at math aren't you" He question**

"**Yes, why do you ask" I wonder **

"**Well Coach said that if I didn't pull my grades up I was off the team, and I was wondering if you could tutor me" he asks**

"**Well, well Mason Moon needs my help at something" I tease**

"**Please, I will do any thing" he pleads**

"**Hmm, meet me at my house at four O'clock and we will work on it" I say, actually happy that I was actually going to have some time alone With Mason.**

**He smiles before putting on his bike helmet and then giving me a peace out sign with his fingers then kicking the bike alive then, leaving.**

**Only one thought kept going through my mind, Mason Moon was coming to hang with me, well actually study but at least we will be alone.**

"**Hey Alex, we all have to get to school to you know" Complained Casey, then I came back into reality and continued our way to school.**

**When we arrived at school, I walked around the corner and already saw Rebecca and Mason making out, then I verbally threw up.**

**All my friends new I had a crush on Mason even his sister Kate knew, and for a weird thing for a friend she was happy.**

**Laura saw me staring **

**"Alex, you know I have an idea of how to make Rebecca feel jealous and make Mason like you more" Says Cleo**

**"What, how?" I ask **

**"Well she is a cheerleader and that's how he meets most of his girlfriends" she started**

**"Wait are you telling me to join the cheer squad" I ask**

**They all nod.**

**"No way in hell that's happening" I scream**

**"Look you took gymnastics as a kid so you know how to do all the moves and it will make Rebecca jealous, and we promise**

**we will let you quit when you guys start dating" Casey says**

**"Fine but only if you guys do it with me" I answer**

**they all had horrid expressions but nodded**

**"All for one and one for all" Laura Jokes**

**we all laugh then the bell rings and then we go to our roll call, then I started my first class which was History**

**great a boring start to a boring day, I thought **


	5. One Big Breath

Thanks for reviewing every one and as your request I updated a new chapter please review

All week my friends were practicing for that stupid try out, they asked me if I wanted to practice with them, and all I always said was 'don't worry I know what I am going to do I am just doing some touch ups', when I was really going home and watching tv.

I was in the middle of watching the vampire diaries and eating pop corn when my phone started ringing. I looked on the screen and saw that Kate was ringing.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Alex, is Mason there with you" she greets me, her voice filled with worry.

"Actually no, I haven't seen him since school. Why what's wrong?" I ask her

"No one has seen him since school, that's the thing" she answers

"Well that can't be right, I bet he is alright" he say to her trying to calm her down

"I am sick of every one telling me this, Alex face it Mason is missing" she snapped back sounding like she is about to cry.

"Don't worry I am going to go and search for him" I say

"How can you find him?" she asks

"I have maids and they can help me search for him" I reply

"Ok go look now, bye" she demands

I say good bye and put my phone in my pocket

If no one have noticed no one knows I am a vampire except my family and a few magical beasts

"Ok time to release my self to my vampire side to track him" I think out loud

I take one big breath then run out side and into the big dark forest surrounding the back yard of my house


	6. Savage Beast

When I get deep into the woods I recognize a sent, it was Mason and I smelt his blood every where. Oh god I thought

I run the way the blood smelt the most over powering, and I see mason under a next to a bolder and it looked like a savage beast had attacked him.

He had bruises all over him a big black bruise covering his left eye and his pink plump lips had a cut on it, he also had a big seeping wound on his lower abdomen.

I ran over to him and checked his pulse it was there but faint, I listened to his breathing it was slow and raggedy.

I bit my wrist and poured my blood into his mouth, our blood has healing qualities.

After a minute the wound started healing.

I picked Mason up piggy back style and ran towards the house.

As soon as I got there I went to the sixth floor which was the infirmary of our house, as I walked by the nurses and doctors followed me.

When I entered a room that was vacant I put Mason on the bed and took a step back, as I watched the nurses checking on him and writing things down on there clip boards, while the doctor put a drip in his arm and took a few blood samples.

Every one was running around and making such a noise that I yelled, "HEY" every one turned to look at me.

"Get out I need a minute alone with him" I demanded

"But Alex he is covered in blood how can you know you can control yourself with him here" the nurse Belinda asks

"Because I gave him my blood so he could even make it alive here" I said icily

I motioned towards the door and every one walked out.

I walked over to the cupboard and got out a big white bowl, and then went to the drawer to get a clean cloth, and then I went to the sink and poured some water in to the bowel. Then I walked towards Mason, I wet the cloth and started to clean the blood and dirt away from his face, as soon as the cloth came into contact with Mason he woke up and screamed and I mean scream


	7. What Is Changing Mason

I jumped, I mean who wouldn't it was a complete surprise.

"Mason, Mason calm down it's just me" I say using a soothing voice

"Get away from me" He yells in my face

"Mason, your okay it's just me nobody is going to hurt you" I say trying to calm him down

"I said get away from me" he yells

suddnenly i was flunged threw the air and my back hits the back wall

"Don't you understand when some one says to leave them alone" Mason yells above of me.

There was a pain in the back of my neck and my back was in complete agony

"How did you do that?" I ask raising my head to face him

When I saw him I froze his eyes were were bright yellow, I was terriefied

His eyes started to change back into their normal hazel brown colour.

"Oh my god, Alex are you ok?" he asks helping me up so that I could stand

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna get an ice pack and talk to my parents, I will be back I promise" I say with pleading eyes that he will just let me go.

He let go of me and I bolted to the door and ran out with vampire speed, on my way pass the nurses and doctor entered the room

I ran to the fourth floor knowing that my dad was in his study, he was always in his study

I stopped at the door and walked in without knocking this was not the time for knocking,

My dad was sitting in his chair reading a large leather bound book

"Alex, what brings you into my study this lovely evening?" he questions

"Ok dad this is not the time for small chit chat, I need to ask you something" I snap

"Ok what is it then?" he asks

"Ok I will tell you the story first so you know whats going on" I say

He makes a motion with his hands signiling for me to continue

"Ok, well I was picking up Kate and Mason was there and he asked me if I could tutor him, I said I ok, saying that we could work on home work tonight. And well he never turned up." I say looking towards my father before continuing

"And well I was watching TV when kate called asking if I had seen him, of course I said no. She sounded upset and worried so I said that I would go and look. Well I went searching for him in the woods and I found him unconcious and brought him to the hospital to get checked up cause he was in terryfying condition, and well I was washing some blood of him when he woke up and started yelling at me and when I was wouldn't leave him alone I was suddenly flung against the back wall. I looked up and saw that his eyes had changed bright yellow, and I was wondering what the fuck is going on?"

My father had a worried look on his face

"Alex, when you found Mason did he get yellow eyes when he got mad?" he questioned

"Yeah, actually he did" I answer wondering were the hell was this conversation going

"And did he have a big wound some where on his body" He continued

"Yeah, dad where is this going?" I ask getting scared

"I think Mason was bit by a wolf, and is now turrning into a were wolf" He says before jumping to his feet and running full speed to Mason's room, me following his tail


	8. Wolf Boy Has Some Temper

-Mason's POV-

I was sitting on my Hospital bed, having the nursers wrap my wounds in badages and the doctor wrighting things down on his clip board.

I was just getting blood taken out of my arm for some check ups, when Alex and her father walked in.

Alex's father was talking to the doctor, while Alex was just standing alone in the cornor.

She has a blank expression her face, she was looking down.

"Alex" I called. she looked startled and then she looked over to me.

"Yes" she questions, she looked afraid of some thing, I wonder what that some thing was.

"Come here" I said, motioning her with my finger.

She walked over slowly cautioning me with her eyes.

"Yes, Mason?" She aks.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, what would make you think any thing is wrong?" She asks.

"Well when something is wrong, you look at the ground and chew you lip" I stated.

"I do not" she sneered at me.

"Hey, don't use that tone of voice with me missy" I shout at her.

"Don't tell me what to do, what are you my mum?" She shouts back.

"Well then don't use that body language with me" I yell.

"Your not the boss of me". She replied

I don't know what happened in that split second all I could feel was my body heating up.

Then her father looked at Alex then me before yelling, "Alex No!" he shouted.

But then the anger just came over me and all I wanted was her no where near me.

Before I could blink Alex was thrown against the wall then fell to the floor.

It looked like she wasn't moving, every nurse in my room rushed to her, they picked her up and layed her on a stretcher and rushed her out of the room.

"What the fuck is going on" I yelled but by then every one had left the room .

Well this is one twisted week.

-Chapter Inspired by Silent Deadley Daydreamer.-


	9. Now I'm Pissed

-Alex's POV-

I woke up in a really uncomfotable position.

I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room, I looked down and saw that I was in a hospital gown.

Oh crap I thought, I really wished they had just left me in my jeans and t-shirt.

I looked to my left and saw the remote to call the nurses, I grabbed it and pressed the little red button.

A nurse came in, she was wearing a white dress with white flats.

"I can see you are finally awake, is there any thing that I could do for you?" she asks.

"Could you send my father in, I really need to speak with him" I requested.

The nurse nodded before exiting.

A moment later My dad walked in. He was wearing his grey suit, while his black greying hair was slicked back.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling" He asked with concern.

"I have felt better, so did you find that Mason is a were wolf or not" I question.

"Actually yes I did" He starts but then stopped like he didn't know how to go on or if he should go on.

I nod motioning for him to keep going.

"I am so sorry Alex, yes he is" he says.

"Wait why are you sorry? He is just a were wolf, What is the worst that could happen?" I ask.

"Alex were wolves and vampires are mortal enemys and that dosen't matter, what does matter is that were wolves can't keep their temper under control" he says.

I think about the thought of me and him ever getting together, not saying that we were ever going to but this just blew my chance of ever getting together with him. Now I'm pissed.

"Dad where are my clothes?" I ask.

"On the right bed side table next to you" he answered.

I looked over and saw my clothes there.

"Well could you please step out of the room so I can change?" I ask.

He nods then swiftley exits the room.

I got up and changed into my clothes then left the hospital gown on the table.

I walked out the door and saw my dad sitting in the chair next to the door.

He stands up, "ready to go?" he asks.

I nod and ran full vampire speed to my room, getting pretty tiered which is wierd cause I have been passed out for three hours checking my watch.

I walk into my bathroom and turn on the hot water, I checked the water and decided that it was hot enough. I strip my clothes of and dump them in the hamper and step into the shower.  
>I let the hot water run down my back letting the heat realx my muscels.<p>

After about twenty minutes I grab my shampoo and lather my hair with it; I rinse it out then do the same with the conditioner, then I wash my body with body wash.

I then grab my razor and start shaving.

After about half an hour I step out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, then I walk to the sink and grab my hair dryer, after I have dried my hair I change into my pyjamas and throw the towel into the hamper.

Then I walk over to the table and put my phone on charge then turn off the lights and lay down in my bed and fall asleep after a couple of minutes.


	10. The Big White Wolf

I woke up fully refreshed. I looked over to at my bed side table clock, it read 6:30. That is pretty early considering when I normally get up. I got up and headed towards the bath room.

I stripped my pajamas and put them in my hamper. Then I turned on the water and waited till it turned hot. When it reached the temperature I was most happy with, I stepped in.

Because of the time I had woken up to, I decided to have a very long and hot shower.

I lathered my hair with my kiwi fruit shampoo then I rinsed it and did the same with my conditioner. I shaved my legs, and then washed my body in lavender body wash.

After about half an hour, I stepped out of the shower and covered my self in a towel. I walked over to my sink and grabbed my hair dryer and started to blow out my hair, when I was done I put my hair into a high pony tail.

I walked into my closet and put on my black tank top with my silver jacket and my black skinny jeans, with my black converse.

I head down stairs and walk into the dining room, where I see my mother and father and Mason.

My mother was eating some bacon and eggs with some blood in her wine glass, and my father was having French toast with powdered sugar with some maple syrup and some blood in his scotch glass. Mason on the other hand was just eating some cereal and a glass of orange juice.

I walked over to where Mason was sitting in my chair.

"Mason, could you move please your sitting in my chair" I asked sweetly.

"How about, no" he said sighing

"But that's my chair, and no one sits in my chair except me. So now move" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Look princess, I'm sitting here and your not changing that" He said bitterly

Using my vampire strength I pushed him out of my chair, causing him to fall with an 'oomph' sound.

Before I could get my break fast blood from the ice chiller, I was thrown to into the china cabinet.

I got up with and felt my cheek in pain, I looked into the mirror on the wall and saw a big cut going from the middle of my cheek to the bottom of my bottom lip.

I ran over to Mason at full vampire speed and kick him in the stomach with only half of my strength, He went flying to the back wall making a crashing noise. He pulled him self out of the wall with his eyes a bright yellow.

He came at me and pushed me to the floor, and then he punched me in the eye.

I kicked him off me and sent him crashing into the roof and moving just as he came back down to the ground. Then as he was recovering and starting to get back to his feet, I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt I bit his neck taking a mouth full of blood then pushing him to the ground, I heard a big yelp and smiled when I looked at him and he had blood flowing from his neck.

"Bitch" He yelled before growing sharp claws and stalking towards me and throw me down on my stomach and scratching down my back making my clothes get ruined in the process.

When he stopped I got onto my back and wincing from my whole body pressure being on my back and jumping up and scratching his skin for pay back.

When I looked at him I stopped, he had turned into the biggest white wolf I have ever seen.

Mason looked at me then at the dining table where my parents had vanished, probably off to work before the whole fight had even started.

Then when I looked towards the wolf I took one step forward and Mason took one step back then looked at the window and ran full speed towards it and flew straight into the window making it shatter and glass fall around the frame, I ran up to the now broken window and saw Mason running towards the woods. He stopped and turned and looked at me then he ran into the forest.

"Mason, stop"! I screamed at full voice

"Shit, I'm so dead" I muttered.


	11. Violet

***Mason's POV***

**I don't know where I was running to or even what, but I do know all I wanted to do is get away from Alex. She is my sister's best friends, but I just couldn't face her. I am and always will be eternally grate full for her saving me; I would've died if she didn't find me. But she doesn't know what happened the night I was attacked…**

************************* Flash Back *************************

**I was walking through the park from having an intense make out with Rebecca; I was walking towards my house to go see Alex for our study time, when a stranger approached me.**

**It was a girl, she was my age. She had grey eyes, black eyes and big plump pink lips. She was wearing a full leather body suit and wearing combat boots. Her body ****was thin and slender and she had tan skin. ****She smiled a full set of white teeth; she motioned me to follow her with her long slender index finger.**

**She walked into the woods and being me I followed her. When we where deep in the woods she turned around.**

"**Hello Mason" She said, her voice quite soft but in authority.**

"**How do you know my name"? I asked, getting worried.**

**She smiled and then stared to circle around me. After a while she stopped**

"**You know you shouldn't be worried about how I know your name, you should be worried about my name and what I am" She said, her voice darkening.**

"**Well will you tell me your name, what you are and what you want with me"? I asked.**

"**My name is violet, and I want you to pass a note along to your friend Alex, Tell her it's on". Then her eyes went yellow.**

"**What's going on"? I asked.**

**She smiled then crouched before she pounced on me.**

**We rolled down the hill, and crashed against a tree then she jumped on me, straddling my waist with her knees. She punched my nose and my ribs, this girl was really strong she opened her mouth and I saw large canine teeth and then she bit down on my waist.**

"**You bitch, how messed up are you"? I screamed**

"**You will find out soon enough" Before she got up and kicked me against a boulder causing me to black out.**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**I know your probably thinking who is this Violet and what does she have against Alex, and how did this feud start**

**I am so sorry about not updating sooner….. It has been a pretty hectic week from being back at school and yeah. Please review and give me any ideas on how the story can improve**


	12. This Is Just The Beginning

***END OF FLASH BACK***

When I realized where I was, I mean why would I come back here it was the one place I didn't want to me. The bolder, the place where I was attacked.

When I stopped looking around, I changed into my normal form and the most freakiest thing that stepped out from behind the bolder was no one other then Violet.

"What are you doing here"? I growled

"Mason, what do you think I came here for? I came to see my little cousin's friend" She said sweetly.

"Well can you leave me alone, you ruined my life. You turned me into something I don't want to be" I shouted

Then something clicked did Violet just say that Alex was her cousin.

"Yes, yes I did" Violet said looking at her nails.

"And by the way the reason why I can read your mind is, because I turned you and now I can track you from any mart of the world and well the whole pack can read your thoughts" She said glancing up.

"If your Alex's cousin why are you out to get her"

"It's a good thing you're a werewolf because you're going to need the instinct" She said smiling

I was confused then she grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, she then started kissing me.

"Get off you bitch, you're a nut job" I yelled

But as soon as she sucked my neck promising that the place would leave a hickey later I started kissing back, what could I do?, that was my sweat spot.

She started ripping my shirt off me and then it turned out to be a heavy steamy make out scene. I have never kissed any one like this before not even Rebecca but I like it, I think I might be falling in love with…. Violet?

Oh god what is happening to me…..

* * *

><p>So what did you think, so Violet is Alex's cousin but what is the grudge about that Violet has on Alex. What will happen when Alex finds out Violet's back into town or that her and Mason have kissed? This is only the beginning muahaha<p> 


	13. Best Served Cold

*************Violet's POV *************

I had him right under my spell.

Mason was about to kiss me, but I put my hand against his lips in protest.

"Uh uh uh, I want you to introduce me to Alex" I said with fake sweetness

"But aren't you guys cousins? You shouldn't need me to take to Alex" He said with question

"I would love to do that, but she doesn't know that I'm in town at the moment and I want her to see us together" I said fluttering my eye lashes.

He nodded then got up and helped me out.

"Well let's go and say hi to your cousin" He said smiling 

* * *

><p>Alex was sitting on the porch seat doing her home work, as soon as Mason took one step on the long gravel drive way he looked up. She must have heard the pepples move.<p>

She smiled at him then looked me, where I swear I saw her eyes flash full rage.

I smiled and waved with my free hand, where out of no where I was thrown on my back with Alex on top of me hissing with her fangs to my neck.

"What are you doing here Violet?" she hissed.

"What? Can't I come and visit my favorite cousin? I'm hurt" I said with fake interest.

"You lost the right to see me years ago" She dripped each word with venom.

"I thought you might miss me?" I smiled.

She looked over to Mason.

"What are you doing with him?" she asked.

"Oh I'm his new girl friend" I laughed.

Her eyes looked hurt when I said 'girl friend'.

"What"? She yelled

"You knew I liked him how dare you even try" She spat.

"Yep, and this is revenge for Drake" I spat back at her.

Then she was pulled off me, I looked up and saw Mason holding the struggling Alex.

I got up and brushed the dirt of me and walked over to Mason and kissed him watching Alex, her eyes growing wide with hurt.

When I pulled back I smiled.

"Oh and cousin, we will be here for awhile" I smiled

I heard her growl. Then I walked up the drive way into the house and into my old bedroom.

Like they say revenge is best served cold. 

* * *

><p>What sis you think, and your probably wondering who is Drake but your going to have to wait a bit later to find out<p>

muahahaha


	14. Drake

I went over and laid on my bed

'FLASH BACK'

I remember Drake as if it was yesterday it all happened. It was the summer of spring brake in middle school and I was vacationing with Alex, drake and our parents. We were at the old wood cabin that has been in our family for generations. The adults were in the house unpacking while me, Alex and Drake were at the dock swimming. I went to get us some drinks, but when I came back I stood there terrified.

Alex was drowning Drake.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I threw her off drake and helped him out of the water.

"What has to be done" She hissed.

Then she threw me back and before I could get up she tied me to the pole next her.

I untied my self from behind and screamed, she would never take away the love of my life.

I threw her into the water a couple of meters away while I helped Drake out of the water one more. I kissed him and felt his lips, they were cold.

"Drake, can you hear me?" I asked,

When there was no reply I started slapping his face. "Please don't be dead" I begged god.

"There is no use he's dying and there is nothing you can do" Alex said getting out of the water.

"No I can turn him, I will be with him forever" I cried getting my canines out to turn him into a werewolf.

Before I was yanked away, "No you are not going to save him" she yelled.

Then I heard a gasp and looked over where I saw Drake turn his head to me and motion his lips saying "I love you" before his eyes went glassy and closed.

"No!" I screamed ripping free and running over to him where I kissed him saying I will love him forever and always.

END OF FLASHBACK

I woke up, I must have been dreaming cause I woke up and could feel a single tear rolling down my cheek, That was the first time I had every cried since I had lost Drake. Since that day I have promised to Drake and myself that I will avenge his death.


	15. Saving Salem

***Alex's POV***

I cannot believe she did this to me, my own cousin take the guy I like.

I walked into my room grabbing my black leather Jacket that was just hanging on the back of my desk chair.

I ran towards the maid's quarters. When I walked in as I passed bowed I just nodded and kept my eyes forward.

I exited through the back door to the forest. As soon as I was outside I ran with my full vampire speed into the woods. I don't know what I was doing just running around; I guess it was to blow of some steam.

As soon as I ran towards a huge oak tree I spun around and punch it, there was a little dent from where my fist had been. I decided to give it a back hand, some punches then I grew bored and did a round house kick where it had snapped at the roots and fell to the ground.

I walked over to the fallen tree and sat down, a couple of minutes passed and I lay on my back I looked up and saw my beautiful time of month, the passing of a full moon. I closed my eyes finally at ease. I heard a rustling in the bushes my eyes snapped open and looked towards the bush that it was coming from and all of a sudden where a black kitten with sapphire coloured eyes emerging from the bushes, the kitten had a terrified look on its face. Now normally I would have left an animal to defend but what I saw next I couldn't stop but help the poor little creature. There was a hawk that came swooping down and grabbed the kitten in its clutches of claws and feathers. Before it could take off I ran forward and grabbed the legs of the terrible bird, it let go of the little bundle of fur but I caught it just before it could hit the ground.

When I had caught the fur ball, I let go of the bird and ran back home. When I got home I grabbed my credit card and headed towards the twenty four hour open pet store.

I walked towards my car and grabbed an old box from the garage I threw in a blanket and put the kitten in the box. It sniffed its surroundings and then nestled into the comforting box.

When I got to the pet store I took the kitten and my purse out and headed towards the front door.

I walked to my left then grabbed a shopping cart, I filled it with dry kitten food and canned cat food. I headed towards the isle that stocked the pet beds; I grabbed a bed that had metallic shiny blue material with black lightning bolts and black inside. I put the bed in the cart and also grabbed a black food dish and a black water bowl; I grabbed a couple of kitten toys, a heated mat, a litter tray, and a couple of milk bottles.

As I was walking down the aisle I passed the collar racks and picked one that with blue middle and black out lining. I went to the checkout I paid for my purchases.

As soon as I got home I put my car in the garage and killed the engine. I grabbed the shopping bags and the kitten that was now stirring seeming he was asleep.

I went through the door and walked towards the dining room seeming that was where the stair case was how I got to my room.

As soon as I stepped in the dining room I was surrounded by my mother and father.

"Oh honey, where have you been?" my mum gushed.

"We looked everywhere young lady" My dad asked worriedly.

"Mum, Dad I found this kitten that was being attacked by this bird and I saved it and then I went to the pet store and bought some equipment, it's very sick and ill." I said.

"Wait your bringing a feral cat in a house full of vampires and were wolves" my mum asked with questioning eye brows.

"Well of course I am I found this little bundle of joy and saved it and I am keeping it whether you like it or not" I demanded, all my life I had been taking other people decisions before my own and I have had enough.

My mum and dad looked at me then nodded and motioned towards my room saying that it was ok with them, I ran up the stairs and into my room.


	16. Sleeping Kitten

As soon as I was up stairs I sat the kitten on the bed and started setting up my room for the housing of a kitten.

I put the litter box in the corner underneath the window to blow that terrible smell out, I put the cat bed next to my own king sized bed and the food dish right next to my computer desk and the water bowl right next to it. I grabbed the bag and put some dry cat food out and ran down stairs and put some heated up milk in a bottle and some cool water in the water bowl. I ran back up stairs and put the bowl down where it belongs and grabbed the sleeping kitten and pulled it in to my arms it woke up, I pulled out the bottle and put it in front of its nose, it started to drink instantly.

When it was done it started to purr, "I haven't given you a name yet have I?" I said, I was thinking of names seeming it was a boy I thought of the name mark, "How about mark?" I asked the kitten but it looked up at me and gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me'? After thinking over a couple of minutes I came up with the perfect name.

"Salem, your name will now is Salem" I said to Salem.

He started to purr I picked up Salem and walked over to his bed and set him down and put a heating mat under him he purred and fell asleep. While he was asleep I grabbed the collar and dragged my nail across the plate and spelled out 'Salem' and put the address and my mobile number on the back of the plate and placed it around the sleeping kitten's neck.

I went down stairs to get something to eat because I was starving. I walked in when Violet and Mason was making out in the love seat watching a movie the movie '_tomorrow when the war began' _When I took one step on the hard polished wood floor, they stopped.

"Sorry guys just came down for something to eat" I said trying not to get in their way.

"It's fine we were just watching a movie no big deal" Violet said all raggedy breath.

I nodded before walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh Alex, did you find a kitten"? Mason asked

"Yes, yes I did and now I want to eat and get back up there before it wakes up" I said before heading towards the kitchen once again.

When I got into the kitchen I made myself a chicken club sandwich and grabbed a wine glass and pulled a blood bottle out of the fridge and filled the glass. I sat at the kitchen table and ate my sandwich and drinking all my blood.

"Hmm O- my favourite" I said before going towards the sink and dumping my plate and glass in the sink.

I ran back up stairs and grabbed my black silk pyjamas and some underwear and walked towards my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes, when the water was warm I stepped in washing my hair and using my body wash before steeping out of the shower and drying myself and blow drying my hair, then I changed grabbed my phone put it on charge and put my clothes in the dirty clothes basket and went to my bed turning of the light.

I fell asleep instantly.


	17. Friendship Reunion

I woke up to my alarm clock going off; I groaned and turned it off. I got up and stretched my muscles. I went over and walked to the kitten that was happily playing with a toy mouse.

I walked over and patted his head.

"You're adorable". I laughed before walking towards my closet and grabbing some grey skinny jeans a white shirt that said 'bite me if you dare' on the front with a picture of fangs, a black leather jacket that had a picture of a lightning bolt down the back and my underwear and a bra.

I walked into my bathroom and took a quick hot shower shaving my legs and washing my face before lathering myself in body wash and stepping out where I dried my body and blow dried my hair got changed before putting on some deodorant and make up. I did my makeup Smokey eye and clear brown lip gloss with some pale blush. I straightened my hair and left it out.

As I was about to go down stairs I saw Lucy entering my door.

"Lucy, I haven't talked to you lately and I miss you so much" I said running up to her and bear hugging her.

"I've missed you too" She said returning the hug.

"Can you please take care of Salem today" I said pointing to the cat that was drinking some cat food.

She nodded and began making my bed. I walked into my closet and put on some socks and some black converse.

"See you later Lucy" I said hugging her good bye

"Good bye Alex and don't worry about this little kitten I will take good care of him" she said.

I nodded and went down stairs where my mum, dad, Violet and Mason were eating dinner. I sat down and grabbed some bacon and eggs with some blood and poured it into wine glass.

"Good morning everybody" I greeted

"Good morning" My mum and dad said in sync, while Violet and Mason was off being all lovey dovey to the side.

When I finished I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and applied some more lip gloss and grabbed my phone, school bag and car keys and heading down stairs towards the garage and jumping into my car making it roar to life.

As soon as it was turned on I sped towards school.


	18. Laughing Evilly

As soon as I got to school I drove into the parking lot and parked into my normal parking space.

As soon as I got out of the car I was surrounded by my friends they were all squealing.

"What?" I asked.

"You saved a cute little kitten, which is so cute" said Cleo

"Oh yeah that" I smiled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me it's so cute" Laura laughed.

"Yeah I forgot that I put a picture on Facebook, but yeah I named him Salem and he is the most adorable thing in the world" I smiled.

"Oh and I heard Mason is now dating your cousin Violet, well according to his relationship status change, sorry kiddo" Jessica said.

"You no, I actually don't care I'm over him now so yeah bring in the hot guys" I joked.

They all laughed before the bell rang and me heading towards my roll call room. After roll call I went and towards gym, I loved this subject because we are doing dodge ball right about now, my favourite time to wail on some pansies.

I walked towards the gym with Casey.

I laughed evilly. I looked over to Casey that gave me a '_what the fuck look'_

"What I was thinking about how I can hit Rebecca in her ugly face" I said happily

"Ok then laugh away" She said evilly

We both laughed evilly. When we got to the gym we got changed my into an aqua tank top and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and applying some deodorant. Casey changed into a pale pink top while putting her hair up into a braid.

"Ready to teach some skanks who their messing with"? I asked, she laughed and nodded.

When we walked into the gym we took to the right side and picked up some dodge balls and stated to wail on Jessica and her "crew", in the end we won. After three games we won two to three where I tripped over and Casey fell on top of me.

After the period we went and changed back into our normal clothes I let my hair down and me and Casey walked towards our lockers and shoved in our gym equipment and me grabbing my English book, folder and pencil case while she grabbed her science book and pencil case, we said our good byes and headed in the directions we were meant to be.


	19. Life is Over

I walked into English and sat down next to Cleo. She was getting out her home work from the weekend.

"Did you do your homework"? She asked

"Yep, it was as easy as pie" I said jokingly

"Awe now I feel like pie" She winged

I laughed and then focused towards my teacher that just came in. While some people were still getting ready, Rebecca and her "crew" came over.

"You do realise now one will ever take you seriously with that Goth look Alex, and You Cleo what is with you and gold"? She said motioning to Cleo's gold shoes, belt, bangles and necklace that had an Egyptian eye on it.

"Wow that's funny because I and Casey were totally wailing on you guys in dodge ball" I laughed.

"Whatever if you can't date a guy, you might as well join them" she grunted before walking off and taking their seats.

"You totally told them" Cleo laughed.

I nodded and smiled.

The teacher took the role and then started the lesson.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we are going to learn about romance this term" Mrs Walkaby said, most people groaned while I was ecstatic I know that I might not seem or look like it but I was a hopeless romantic.

"Today we are learning about Romeo and Juliet" Mrs Walkaby added.

Everyone started to copy down the work the teacher had written on the black board and gave us questions that we had to finish. I was done in a flash; I looked to the clock and saw that we had three minutes left till recess, well like they say time flies when you're having fun.

When the bell rang me and Cleo gathered our belongings and walked towards our lockers and dumped our equipment, I grabbed my food and Cleo grabbed some lunch money.

I had a bottle of water mixed with blood, a blue berry muffin and a couple of cookies. While everyone else bought some hot food from the canteen.

We sat down at our usual table. When I was half way through eating my blue berry muffin I got a text, it was from Violet.

It read: _guess what, my mum and dad said I could stay with you for the rest of the year and I'm coming to your school, can't wait I'm starting tomorrow see you later couz. Xoxo Violet._

Great I groaned my life is now over, I showed every one the text and they all had sorry looks on their faces.


	20. Meeting the Guys

After recess I had art, well at least I can keep my mind of Violet I thought.

The teacher Ms Ablon instructed us to do an art work that tells a story about us. I decided to draw a black cat surrounded by bats with a red A in the right hand corner, I thought it was pretty good so I did another one the cat and bat ne could go on my bedroom wall.

The second one I drew was a little girl walking a path that came to two ways one was a happy and everything that is good to earth and the other one was the path of the Earth's darkness and horrors, the little girl was walking down the horror lane.

My teacher said it looked good even though she didn't know what it stood for but then she said it was my story and only I would understand it, it was a little weird but I understood what she meant, that was the good thing at least.

After art I had a free period and so me, Cleo, Lauren and Casey decided to go and drop water balloons onto Rebecca and her 'crew's' heads, we thought it was funny when they went and told the teachers we put on an innocent look and said we were just trying to do some homework and they so believed us, it was hilarious. Then we went to the bathroom and re-did our makeup.

The rest of the day was a blur. At the end of the school day I had soccer practise, I had a game after practise and we won 8 to 2 then I got into my car and headed towards the mall. I texted my friends and they said they were in.

We went into the makeup section where we bought some more makeup; I bought some black mascara, black and metallic blue eyeliner and some naturals and brown lip glosses. Then we went and bought some shoes. I bought some knee high tan leather heals boots and black ankle boots and also buying some more converses.

Then we went and bought some food, I bought a chicken salad with some vitamin water. We were just walking around window shopping when we passed a group of hot guys. There was one with black swept bangs that had died his fringe electric blue and had purple eyes, One had blond hair with his hair going into his silver eyes, Brown haired one with chin length hair and yellow eyes and the other one had one that had pail blond hear with gold eyes. And they were looking right at us.

They came over and said hello we said our hellos we got lost into the conversation that when I checked the time it was 5:30 I had to get home for Salem. We learned that the electric blue eyes name was Drew, the one with purple eyes was Rubin, the one with silver eyes was James, the one was with yellow eyes was Chris and the one with gold hair was Blade. They all helped our shopping to our cars and gave us their number which took ten minutes cause we all got every guys number.


	21. Save the Date

When we got home I fed Salem and let him sleep on my lap while I did homework, when I was done I put Salem in his bed and did a group call with Casey, Laura, Cleo and Jessica and we all called our dibs I dibbed Drew, I mean he would totally suit me.

After our phone call I ended up calling Drew.

"Hello?" answered Drew when he picked up his phone.

"Oh hey Drew it's me, Alex from the mall" I said

"Oh yeah Alex I was about to call" He said

"Oh really, why"? I jokingly asked

"I wanted to know if you and your friend wanted to hang and you know hang out or something this weekend with the guys?" He said

"Yeah that sounds cool, but can be and you hang out just us tomorrow?" I cannot believe I just asked that I never did that.

"Yeah I would like that, how about the roller rink?" he asked

"Yeah, that sounds cool can't wait see you at five, don't be late" I said before hanging up.

I text Laura, Jessica, Cleo and Casey and they all sent me good luck texts; I encouraged them to do it to the guy that they had dibs on.

I picked up Salem and took him down stairs, while the maids where still setting the table I asked if one could get a saucer of milk for Salem, the maid nodded and left.

While everyone was called to dinner it was a string of questions of where I had been all afternoon.

"Where were you?" My dad asked me

"Well I went with my friends to the mall and bought some things I needed" I said.

"But that shouldn't have taken that long" My mum said.

"Well me and my friend met some guys and we hanged out" I said

"Well what about you and me go shopping after school tomorrow?" Violet asked

"I can't I have a date with one of the guys His name is Drew then we are on have a group date this weekend with our friend" I said

I don't exactly what happen but Violet looked at me shocked, she probably thought that I still liked Mason, well isn't she dead wrong I am so over him.

Dirty mutt


	22. The family breakfast

When the morning sun had shone on my face and woke me up, I bolted to my closet. I grabbed my white skinny jeans, black leather belt, baby blue shirt and tan leather jacket. I ran to my bathroom and quickly had a shower. After I had changed I ran to my closet and put on my tan leather boots. I fed Salem and ran down stairs, where my mum, dad, Violet and Mason was seating waiting for me. I went over to my chair and sat down.

"Morning Alex, how did you sleep?" My mother asked.

"Actually I slept wonderfully" I replied.

"That's wonderful honey, now everyone you may start" my father instructed.

I nodded. "Mother could you please pass the plate with the French toast" I asked.

"Here you are honey" she said giving me the French toast plate to me.

I put four slices of toast on my plate and set the other plate down on the table then grabbing the maple syrup and pouring it all over my toast, and then I grabbed my wine glass and poured some blood into it.

"So Alex, what is the plan on the agenda today?" Violet asked.

"Right, sorry I forgot that you were starting school today" I lied the truth is I had been dreading this moment since I found out.

"Well" I started taking a sip of my blood.

"How about after breakfast we quickly freshen up and I can take you and to school. What about you Mason?" I asked.

"Well, I will be hunting some deer today, and then thinking about going back to school. I'm still trying to control my anger so I don't 'wolf up' in front of everyone". He said

Everyone stopped talking and we went back to finishing our breakfast, then when I was done I went upstairs and brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and phone.

I went down stairs where Violet was waiting, dressed in a white top and black vest with navy blue skinny jeans wearing black pumps.

"You ready to go" I asked

"Yep it's been months since I've been to school and I sort of miss it" she smiled

"Ok let's go" I said while grabbing my keys of the hook.


	23. The cute little text

When we got to school I pulled into my usual parking spot. I got my bag while Violet followed behind me getting here bag.

"Where do we go to next?" Violet asked all cheery.

"Wait, what do you mean us? No you are going to the office to get your forms and time tables and I'm going to roll call.

"Please Alex, Mason isn't here so it's going to be hard and your my only help" Violet moped.

"Fine, but hurry up!" I demanded.

After about twenty minutes Violet came skipping out of the office like a prancing dog.

I smirked at my little thought seeming she is a werewolf.

When I was walking towards her my phone went off. I pulled it out and read that I had three missed texts.

One was from Jessica, one from Cleo and one from Drew. I thought I would read the one from Drew first.

'_Alex, I can't wait till our date this afternoon. Hope we can go somewhere else after the roller rink, until our date. Drew x_

I read it over and over again making it permanently imprinted into my mind before I replied.

_Drew I can't wait either and yes I would love to see what you want to show me. I can't wait till our date. Alex : 3_

I read the other two texts and found out Jessica is sick with the flu and won't be able to come to school and Cleo is changing into my Art class because she can't stand her drama class.

I put my phone away and looked up and saw Violet reading my texts over my shoulder.

"What are you doing reading my texts?" I said looking to her with my most pissed off look on my face.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you and I don't know anyone here so I thought I would see what you were doing" she said in the most innocent voice ever.

"That does not mean you can read my texts!" I yelled

"Please, you think I don't know you are just going out with this Drew guy to make me jealous so you can have Mason all to yourself" She said all snob like, exactly what Rebecca would say.

"No I am not! I actually like Drew he's someone who I can see potential in" I retaliated.

"Liar, I know you want Mason because I stole him off you" She said matter of fact.

"That's it I don't care what you do or say but I am over Mason I don't want him you can, And Mason isn't here so I guess what you are going to have a hard time getting around the school" I said dropping a hint.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm going to have a hard time getting around the school aren't you helping me?" She questioned.

"Nope" I said.

"What are you saying?" she said

"Man you are really dumb, what I am saying is good bye" I said before turning around and walking the opposite direction.


	24. The first but awkward kiss

When school ended I walked to my car and saw Violet sitting on the hood of it.

"What are you doing sitting on my car?" I asked

"I was waiting for you, you know to take me home or take me to the mall" she said.

"Haven't you got the hint already? I have ignored your ten thousands of texts and you still expect me to hang around you!" I shouted.

"Alex your starting a scene and everyone is staring at us now" She said shrinking so no one could see her from the back of my car.

"I don't fucking care about what other people are thinking about this, I'm saying get of my damn fucking car now!" I yelled.

She looked shocked my nodded and got off my car; she stood in front of the door. I unlocked my car and she got in while I got in.

The ride home was quite but the good kind, seeming I wasn't talking to her let alone wanting to talk to her I had time to think. I was going to wear my black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with the eagle on the front and my black leather jacket, with my black bike boots.

When I got home I took my bag and ran up to my room, where I saw Salem playing with his mouse toy. I patted him and topped up his food and water, after I was done I got changed into the clothes that I planned and put my home work on my desk so that I could start it when I get home. I went over to my jewellery box and put on my white feather earrings and my black glitter ball necklace.

When I was done I sped to the roller rink. Where I saw Drew standing outside waiting for me. I ran towards him.

"I am so sorry that I'm late" I said

He looked down to his watch.

"Actually your right on time, I'm glad you came" He said smiling

"Well, you're welcome" I said jokingly.

"Come on let's get going" He said motioning towards the door.

I nodded and walked in. After me and Drew walked in and got ready we walked onto the rink together.

"I'm not exactly the best at this" I admitted sheepishly.

"You're kidding me, you were the one that planned this date to go here and well we are going skating if it is the last thing we are ever going to do" He said mucking around.

We got onto the rink and skated around.

I bumped into him and fell on my arse, making an 'oof' sound.

"Haha here let me help you up" he said putting out his hand.

I grabbed it and fell into his arms.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He said jokingly.

"I guess not" I say playing along.

I looked up and stared into his electric blue eyes before I pulled his head closer and kissed him, He stiffed up so I pulled away.

"Sorry" I mumbled feeling upset.

He nodded.

"I should go" I mumbled keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Now, wait a minute" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, It was kind of hard to resist because the skates were moving towards his from pulling me forward.

He pointed my head up by the chin using one finger

"There is nothing you need to be sorry about" He said

He leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed back.

His lips were soft, gentle, lust full but yet warm and soft.

He pulled back after a few minutes, we were both panting.

I looked into his eyes and felt him pull me into an embrace.

"Don't worry I'm here for you, forever and always" He spoke into my hair.

"It feels like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff but yet with you it feels like the safest place ever" I said.

"Let's get out of here" He said

I nodded when we got out we went into the parking lot.

"Which car are we going to take?" I said wondering what kind of car he drives.

"Well my car is getting a re-paint so a friend dropped my, so we are going with your car" He said.

"Ok well over here" I said holding his hand and pulling him towards my car.

"Give me the keys I'm going to take you to that place I was talking to you about" He said

"No way! This is my car so I'm driving it" I said putting up a fight.

He pulled me forward and started kissing me when he pulled back he had my keys in his hand.

"I don't think so, who has the key? Come on get in the car" He said

I groaned but got into the passenger's side and turned on the radio were, Titanium by Sia came on.

I started humming to it, while I watched outside my window waiting for him to take me to the special place that I was hoping to become 'our place'.


	25. When secrets unravel

When the car stopped I looked up. We were at a car park surrounded by a forest.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"You'll see" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"You better not murder me in these woods, then dismember my body and drop a part of it in Asia, China, Japan and Thai land. So that no one will be able to find my body" I said

"I would never dream of doing that to you, and really you got that of the top of your head? You have a very imaginative mind" He said jokingly to the last part.

"Well, guess it would be fun" I said looking at my surroundings.

"Come on follow me" He said pulling me with his hand.

We walked into the forest. Drew pulled me till we came across a meadow with a lake flowing through the middle of it.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" I gasped walking over to the river.

"I thought you might like it" He said

"Wait, do you come here often" I asked

"A lot actually, it's nice to be able to think when I want some peace and quiet" He said.

"Well it's beautiful" I said

He walked behind me and embraced me from behind. I looked down and saw a perfect couple of us. It looked and felt like I was meant to be here right now, in the most perfect moment ever.

"Here" He said letting go of my hand, and walking over to a rose bush and picking a beautiful red rose.

When he handed it to me I smelt blood. The smell intoxicated me, I thirsted for it.

"Can I see your hand?" I asked

"Sure, why though?" He said

I just shook my head and grabbed his hand.

To my eyes his index finger was bleeding from the rose thorns.

"You're bleeding" I said

"How did you know, I didn't even feel it but yet you knew" He said.

"Um, I was going to read your palm" I said lying

"You're a vampire aren't you?" He said looking into my eyes.

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked

"Just answer the question Alex" He demanded

"Yes" I said looking down getting all tear full eyes.

"It's ok if you don't want to see me anymore" I said letting the first tear fall.

"Hey, wait what? No I still want to see you" He said pulling my face to look up at him

"But I'm a vampire I could kill you" I said.

"Well I think I could protect myself" He said smiling

"How could you?" I asked

"Because I'm a hybrid" He said.

"What! What kind of hybrid?" I said

"I'm a witch/shape shifter/demon" He said

"Wow, can I see some of your magic" I asked

He nodded, and moved his hands around and closing his eyes mumbling some words. '_Arsmis habbal rooteius maximo'_

And before I knew it he had a beautiful white rose in his hands.

"Here you are, beautiful just like you" He said putting the rose in my hair.

"What does that make us now" I asked

"Well we don't have any secrets that are major so we?" He asked

"No, I guess not" I replied

"Then I guess we could be couple if you want?" He said

"I would love that" I said smiling

He moved closer and pulled me to him before we started a passionate romantic kiss.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted it and let his tongue concur my mouth.

When I pulled back he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Come to my house for dinner?" He said

"Ok, but You don't have blood do you" I asked

"Oh well than take mine" He said pulling down his shirt collar.

"No way! I can't drink from you" I said

"Don't worry I trust you" He said

I looked at his neck for a long time before I pulled his head down and pressing my fangs to his neck before taking a mouth full of his blood after I took another three mouth full of his blood I pulled back and licked his wound were it healed.

"Come on let's go" He said pulling me back to my car.


	26. Meet the family

The car ride was buzzing with noise; me and Drew were playing 21 questions and listening to the radio in the back ground.

"So what is your favourite colour?" He asks

"Well I have a few, black, red, silver, white and especially blue" I say smiling.

"Why 'especially blue'?" He smirks.

"Because I love the blue in your eyes" I smile.

I feel my cheeks reddening from the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Ok we're here" He said getting out to my side of the door and opening it.

I take in my surrounding. Freshly mown grass lined with peach coloured roses, a beautiful lake running down the side of a field thousands of steps away but still visible to the supernatural eye. Then I see one of the most extravagant houses I have ever seen in my whole life.

It is covered in white panelling with a dark blue roof; I can tell that the house is three stories high.

It has a large set of French doors at the front of the house.

"Come on, let's go" Drew says pulling me with him.

"Your house is magnificent" I saw aweing it.

"Thanks you, my mum is a landscaper so she designed the garden and my dad is an architect so he designed the house, with my mum's colour schemes" He said smiling at me.

"Will they like me?" I ask, looking at my feet.

"Of course they will, If they don't who cares I like you" He says.

I smile and nod towards the house, he entwines his fingers with mine and pulls me along.

He opens the door and suddenly every one come towards us.

"Here honey I hope you're hungry" His mother says with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

I look her up and down, she looks like the seventh century wives, she has her brown hair piled up high in to a bun with a dress with floral patterns all over her dress, with simple white high heels She has red lip stick and massacred lashes.

"Thanks mum, I really am" Drew says letting go of my hand and grabbing a cookie and nibbling it.

"Oh Magnolia, Let our son have some space while his friend is here" He smirks.

"Of course Rupert, who are you dear?" Magnolia says in a motherly voice.

"I'm Alex, Drew's friend" I shrink back into Drew's side.

"See mum and dad, your scaring her" A young little girl with blond curly hair pulled into pig tails says coming over.

I look at her and smile, she is so cute. She has a pail complexion with a smile pulled upon her freckle free face, she is wearing a pail pink dress with white knee high socks with white flats.

"Hi, sorry about my parents I'm Kim" she smile and starches her arm out, I shake it.

"Welcome to our humble home Alex" Rupert said with a dark menacing smirk.

Oh god this is going to be a long afternoon.


	27. Wait and see

Wow, I thought I was in the wrong house, had the wrong appearance for it all. And the worst thing is, is that I don't think I suited in a picture with it or with Drew.

Everything was so pristine and clean and perfect, that I thought I would taint it.

I was afraid of were to sit, if I sat in someone's chair or if not to sit or stand.

"Hey Alex, so what is your family like at home?" Magnolia asked.

"Well, I have a pretty tight family. I live with two loving parents and my cousin who is currently staying with us, with her boyfriend Mason" I cringed, I was over Mason but what Violet did I could never forget.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah, I just don't along with my cousin Violet so well" I said looking down.

Mason put his arm around me and pulled me close, I felt so secure and safe that I wish I could stay here forever.

"Well if you are having trouble at home, you could always stay with us for as long as you like honey" Magnolia said

"Magnolia, we only just met this girl" Rupert said.

"Yes, but if Alex is important to Drew we should cherish that our son has found a beautiful lovely young woman" Magnolia smiled at me.

"Thank you every one, you have such a lovely home but I really should get going home" I said glancing at my watch.

"Please come back, your welcome any time" Rupert said.

"I hope I get to know who my brother is dating more" Kim smiled.

"I promise I will come back" I say smiling down at the small little girl.

I started walking out the door, were Drew followed me out.

"Hey Alex, I'll drive you home" Drew said grabbing the keys from my pocket.

"Hey you can't do that, and plus you have to stay otherwise will never get home" I say trying to get my keys back.

"Come on, Alex I'm a hybrid I'm pretty sure I can make my way home" He smirks.

"He don't be cocky, I don't want you to get home late or anything" I say looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well I could always stay at your house" He said wiggling his eye brows.

"Hey, why not?" I say thinking.

"Wow Alex, I'm not normally against anything about getting into bed with someone but we have only had one date, and I don't want to wreck what we already have" He said looking at me.

"No not like that, I mean just sleeping in the same bed but only sleeping" I say like talking to a two year old.

"Ok, sounds like a deal just let me get some things" He said before running into the house.

I got into the car and waited for Drew to come out.

So many thoughts kept going over my mind.

_What if we stop seeing each other after this?_

_What if he hates my house?_

_What if he hates my family?_

_What if Violet goes after him?_

_What if I do something embarrassing in front of him?_

Well we are just gonna have to wait and see.


	28. The sleep over

The car ride home was very quiet. Drew was paying attention on the road and I was on my phone to Jessica, telling her to catch up on me and Drew.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting sleep over" I said glancing up from my phone to face Drew.

"It shall be; It's gonna be different, but as long as I'm with you, I'm sure it will be magical" He said smiling at me.

"You're the only thing that is magical" I said smiling.

"So are you" He said, smirking.

"Not really, I'm a dark menacing vampire that can suck the life out of anything pumping blood, and yet you can conjure a field of wild life, turn into something that can turn the depth of anything sweet into an angry fire place and yet turn into any shape or any one. I think that would be classified as magical" I said.

"Yes, but as magical as I am, because I'm a very rare hybrid. I'm all alone" He said turning back to the road.

"Hey" I said grapping his right hand.

"You will never be alone, while I'm here" I said smiling.

He stopped the car. I looked up and saw that we were at my house already.

"You really are something, aren't you?" He grinned.

"I sure am, Now come on let's go" I said getting out of the car.

I walked to the front of my car, where Drew was already waiting for me.

I grabbed his hand. I smiled and nodded towards my door.

He grabbed his bad from the ground and walked in. We were surrounded by my 'family' instantly.

"Alex, who is this?" Violet sneered.

"This is Drew; Drew meet the family" I said gesturing my hand to my family.

"Alex, you better let this young boy get some food in him" my mother pushed us into the kitchen.

"Actually, I had just a bit to eat. I will be back; I just want to put away my belongings. Alex, could you please show me where I am staying" Drew said.

"Wait, he's not actually staying tonight, is he?" Violet screeched.

"Yes, he is. I see no problem in it" I said plainly.

"Aunty, uncle you're not actually going to let him stay the night, are you?" She wined.

"Well, I don't see any problem in it. Mason stays here and you're sharing a room with him" My father said.

"Thank you, dad" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Drew, Let's go and get you settled" I said grabbing his hand and running up the stairs.

I opened my door and pulled him inside.

"Well, welcome" I said stepping aside to my blue room with black satin covered bed.

"Wow, it's beautiful in an Alex way" He said looking at me and winking.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" I said running down stairs, with Drew following behind me.

I ran into the dining room, to see the maids placing food on the table. There was so many choices tonight roast pork, chicken pot pie, duck with cranberry sauce and beef stew. For desert we had cookies and cream ice-cream, chocolate soufflé, French cheesecake and strawberry mouse with jelly. My mouth was just watering, watching the maids bring out the scrumptious food. My belly rumbled.

"Come on, let's eat" Drew laughed.

I nodded my head and sat down, everyone came in and started eating, I started on some chicken pot pie with some roast pork, for dessert I had some French cheesecake.

"Aren't you hungry, any more honey?" My mum asked.

"Please, do you want to get fatter" Violet sneered.

"What did you say" Drew growled.

"Hey, leave her alone" Mason said to Drew.

"Back off" Drew yelled.

"What did you say?" Mason yelled.

Right there and then, havoc happened Mason punched Drew in the gut. Then Drew punched Mason in the side of the face. They just fell to the ground punching and kicking, then all of a sudden Mason turned into a wolf and Drew turned into a demon sort of Drew you would say. He had grown bigger covered in midnight blue scales with big sharp white teeth.

"Mason, stop it!" Violet yelled.

Violet was trying to push Drew away from Mason.

"Don't touch him, you bitch!" I yelled tackling her from the side.

She yelped.

"That's it; I have had it with you!" She screamed.

"Yeah, well you ruined my life!" I yelled.

"You came to my school, you made everything go worse" I added.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She screamed.

"You killed the only guy I truly loved" She yelled.

"You don't know why I had to kill him" I yelled kicking her in the stomach.

"I don't care, he is and always will be the one guy I love and lost because of you" She said pulling my hair.

That made Mason and Drew stop fighting, they both stood up and Drew grabbed my waist and pulled Violet's hair. Now we were separated.

"Mason, stop him!" Violet yelled grabbing Drew's hand to help soften her head.

"You, don't love me?" Mason chocked.

"Wait, no Mason it's not like that" She said turning to him.

Drew dropped her and put me on the ground but held me close and protectively. Violet ran over to him.

"Look Mason, I do love you" She said grabbing both of his hands.

"It didn't seem like that a few minutes ago" He said dropping her hands.

"Look, Alex killed my first love Drake, and I have been heartbroken ever since" She said.

"So what was I? Some kind of heart breaker for Alex, because she liked me at the time" He yelled looking to her face.

"Well, yes." She mumbled

"If you knew how I felt, you would have done the same as me" she added.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" He yelled.

"Mason, please. We can start over" She said.

"No! No longer will I be your willing puppet" He said.

"I will now be having my own room" He said to my father.

"Understandable" My father said.

"Alex, please if you let me I would love if we got to know each other better" Mason said turning to me.

"No way in fucking hell!" I screamed.

"You could of dated me before this even happened!" I spat.

"But I love Drew! And I will never be some one's second choice" I said.

"But, Cheemo!" He said.

"No! Come on Drew let's go to bed" I said.

He nodded and pulled me up the stairs.

"Ok, I'm going to have a shower and then you can have one next" O said getting my underwear and pyjamas.

"What don't you like my manly musk?" He smiled.

"No, I do but you just got into a fight; so I think it would be best if you had a shower". I said smiling.

"Can't I at least get a thank you hug for defending you" He said stretching his arms wide.

"You deserve a lot more" I said grinning.

I ran up to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso and kissing him passionately. I sucked on his lower lip and he moaned in pleasure. He licked my lips asking for entrance, I granted it and let his tongue concur my mouth and I did the same for him. I pulled back.

"That's not fair!" He whined.

"You will get more after you have a shower" I said

"If that's the way, can I have a shower first?" He said smirking.

"No, way! I bags first shower" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah try and beat me." He smirked and ran for the door. I used half of my speed, but he beat me to the door. I ran full speed and jumped on his back.

"No, this is my shower" I said laughing.

"Ok, but that means you have to give me a hug so you are covered in my 'manliness'". He smiled.

"Done" I said slipping into the front of him and hugging him.

"Now my shower" I said, smiling.

He nodded. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. I turned on the shower and let the warm water fall around me. I washed my hair with the fruity scented shampoo and conditioner, and then started shaving my legs. It's not like I'm really hairy or anything but I want them to be smooth and hair free if I am going to be sharing a bed with Drew. I then covered myself in lux body wash and then rinsed it off me and got out of the shower. I got changed into my under wear, then my black silk pyjamas. Then I got my hair dryer and dried my hair. Brushing my teeth and hair I got out.

"Ok your turn" I said walking over to Drew.

"Sweet, that kiss is getting closer" He smirked

He grabbed some clothes from his bag and ran into the bathroom. I could hear the water start. I walked over to my desk and started the home work I was assigned to do on the weekend. I didn't even realise the water to the shower had stopped running; because I had finished the final question Drew put his hands over my eyes.

"Can I get that kiss now?" He growled sexily.

"You sure can" I said getting up and turning towards him.

I kissed him in a slow way, but that was before it turned needing and hungry. He picked me up and sat me on the desk while I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed for what seemed like hours, I pulled back. Seeming we were both supernatural we didn't need to breathe, so it wasn't like we were gasping for air like some people do which is a total turn off.

We walked over to the bed, me lying down and him climbing over me, we started kissing again just like we had before. Then he pulled my legs round his torso and pulled me up. We kept kissing, then he let go.

"That is such a tease" I said

"Yeah, well maybe another time but I don't want it to happen on the first date" He said.

"But you admit we will sleep together one day" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Babe, there is no doubt we will" He said sexily.

"Then, let that day come sooner" I said.

He laughed and got off me, but pulled me close to him, wrapping a hand around my waist.

"Good night, my beautiful Alex" He yawned.

"Good night, my perfect Drew" I said.

Then we fell asleep.


	29. A dark plan ahead

I woke up feeling safe, warm and free. I looked up and saw Drew's chin.

Our legs were intertwined and he had an arm around me wait while the other was around my neck, pulling me closer. I snuggled closer if that was possible and breathed in his manly odour; it smelt like peppermint, cedar trees and coffee beans. He smelt delightful.

The soft silk sheets, that were draped across us both was so comforting even more than I already was, and his skin as so soft but strong in a manly way, it was just pure perfection.

Deciding that I was fully awake even when I wish I could stay in this amazing tangled mess of heaven forever, I knew I had to do something amusing because I was basically bored with him snoring slightly, softly and perfectly. I moved slowly trying hard not to wake the snoring perfection before I have had my fun. I sat above him trying to surprise him and not ruin my plan. I kissed him, slowly and passionately luring him in.

"Drew, your muscles are so big, and there amazing" I said running my hands over his arms to get dramatic effect, he started to tense then pull me close.

"Drew" I giggled girly and kissed his lips again, while I ran my hands down his very defined chest.

"Hmm, Alex" Drew sighed sleepily, but yet happily. It made me smile. Now it was my turn to make him freak out, this was going to be priceless.

"Who's Alex?" I asked in a questioning voice. My teacher always said that I was good at drama. Drew's eyes snapped wide open and then before he could even notice it was me, he had flipped me under him, I looked up like a sheepish girl would if her crush's name have just been blurted around the whole school.\

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" I asked really sweetly smirking.

"Alex. Why did you do that? Imagine if that was really some one else" He looked me dead seriously in the eye.

"I don't think you would cheat on my Drew" I said.

"Yeah, but what if it was a mistake like if it was with Violet" he said looking down sleepily and sulking.

"I would never let her do that to you or to us!" I said. Pulling his head up slowly, looking him in his electric blue orbs of mystery. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"First of all, I don't think you would ever do that to me" I said kissing him again.

"But-" I cut him off kissing him again.

"And I also wouldn't let her anywhere near you" I said kissing him again. He moved his soft lips against mine, in the perfect rhythm. It was such a delight, to be kissing someone so perfect like him. I thought.

"What's the time" He asked, looking around my room to find a clock.

"I don't care, I just want to stay like this with you forever" I smiled, looking up through my eyelashes and fluttering them flirtatiously. I then licked my lips and tighten my grip on his neck.

"Your suck a tease" He said, looking down and growling sexily. We kissed and I moaned in pleasure, as he sucked on my bottom lip. He groaned sexily, and pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he intertwined his fingers in my hair lazily. He pulled away, and I whimpered.

"Don't do that more will be later" He said, caressing my cheek.

"But I want more now" I complained, I crossed my arms across my chest and looked down like a stubborn child.

"Oh, Alex don't do that to me" he said trying to pull my chin up, but I kept my head down.

"Fine if you're going to do this, I'm going to tickle you" He said looking into my eyes. I shut them so he couldn't see them.

"I love your eyes, don't do this to me" he said kissing my forehead, then trailing light kisses down my chin till he reached my lips then roughly but seductively kissed my lips.

I had to kiss him, he had the most soft, sweet and amazing lips ever.

"Come on, shower time" He said pulling me up. I ran towards the small, blue corner and slumped slowly on the ground.

"Hey, come on. Get up!" Drew groaned, he tried pulling me up and even with my vampire strength, seeming I am still a halfling until my birthday which is tomorrow him, being a hybrid was stronger than me. I stood up and walked into his waiting strong tanned arms, his skin was so soft and so masculine, I wish I could stay that way forever.

"Come on, let's get ready" I said looking up. I looked into his beautiful eyes and then looked down to his soft pink lips and placing a soft, gentle kiss I let go and walked into my wardrobe. I grabbed my white skinny jeans that showed off my hips perfectly, my blue tank top saying _'touch me and my boyfriend comes after you'_ I smiled, because Drew really would do that for me. I grabbed a pair of my red silk lace lingerie, and walked into the bath room.

I turned on the water waiting for it to warm up, when I stepped in I let the water fall all over me in a warm soft comforting waterfall. I grabbed my favorite fruity scented shampoo and lathered my hair in an elegant bubble full up do and rinsed it off, I grabbed my matching scented conditioner and ran my fingers through my hair starting of from the tips then rinsed. I shaved with my strawberry scented shaving cream, and then lathered my pale skin with my lux body wash and stepping out. I stepped out and dried myself with my soft, warming towel and towel dried my hair till it was only just moist and scrunched it up so it fell in soft waves over my still bare shoulder.

I changed into my lingerie and clothes, I walked over and fixed on some eye liner and mascara and some nude peach scented gloss and walked out to see Drew on the bed already changed into, black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with red high tops. His black soft hair was falling into his eyes as he was doing up his shoe lace

I walked into my closet and put on some socks and my black knee high lace up converse, and walked out seeing Drew standing by my wardrobe with his signature smirk and sexy eyes narrowing on my shirt.

"What? Is there something wrong" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, I was just thinking of how I would make that low life hurt if he did touch you" He said chuckling and pointing his finger towards my shirt.

"Well I would think you would want to defend your girlfriend" I said walked in over to him and kissing his cheek while wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Hmm" he mumbled, while I giggled against his lips. He pulled back and looked me deep in the eyes, I was about to kiss him again when he pulled me up and swung me onto his back. I held onto him for fear life, feeling his muscles ripple under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I screamed trying to get down but failing seeming he had his arms around my legs to they were crossed around his tight, tough stomach.

"Taking you to breakfast, the fun style" he chuckled.

"No, not with my family here" I groaned softly

"Too bad, A" He said running down the stairs into the lounge room where my family was entering.

"Drew, would you please put my daughter down" My mother smiled pulling her pink lips up in the corners of her mouth.

Her pail complexion matched her white flowery summer dress with black high heels.

Her hair was pulled up into an elegant ballerina bun, and she has pink lipstick and brown blush brushed against her high cheek bones.

"Of course madam" Drew smirked and placed me on the ground.

"Please call me Stella" My mum laughed.

"And call me Victor" my dad said coming behind her.

He was wearing grey slacks and a white button up shirt with his black tie and matching leather shows.

"Going into the office today, dad?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes, sorry honey I would love to stay and get to know Drew better but I can't" he said.

"Morning every body" Mason said coming into the room wearing grey loose jeans that just stayed on his hips, a blue cookie monster t-shirt and black skate shoes.

"Morning" every body mumbled back.

When the maids came into the dining room with the food, I was about to pounce out of my chair so I could eat it all up. They brought in French toast, chocolate chip pancakes, fruit salad and yoghurt.

"This is just divine" I said taking a mouth of fruit salad with some orange juice.

I took a swig of lion's blood, and saw Drew's face cringe in disgust.

"What?" I said placing my glass down.

"I'm just worried, that you love that person's blood more than mine" Drew smirked placing a smirk on his lips again.

"Don't worry, this is just lion's blood, nothing to worry about" I said smirking.

"Who's getting jealous?" Violet asked when she walked into the room, and I almost chocked on my current chocolate chip pancake. She was wearing fishnet stockings, a black mini dress that barley covered her boobs that was almost popping out of the top, and she was wearing black platforms with black eye liner and smoky eye shadow.

"What are you wearing?" I chocked, trying to look away into Drew's eyes for a distraction.

"Well I thought it would be a nice thing if we went out; you know, me, you, Drew and Mason" she smiled.

"That would be a nice way for all of you to bond" my mother smiled.

"But where are we going a strip club?" I said in horror.

"Actually I was thinking of going to the mall for some shopping and then going to a club for the night" Violet said taking a seat, I had to look away while she sat down.

_*Violet's POV*_

Yes, that was the plan, making them go out at night, little did they know that Mason and I made a deal. Breaking Alex and Drew up at the club and me making a move on Drew; getting him and Alex to break up and then Mason getting Alex. As long as they went for it.

"Come on let's go" I said getting out from my chair and walking towards the garage, this was going to be a fun but interesting night.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it!<p>

I know that I haven't been writing lately but I sort of lost my muse, hoping to update more though :)

Please review :)

This chapter was helped by Silent Deadly Daydreamer, Benwen and Blooskullz, I would love to say thank you to all of them and

a new way more interesting chapter is coming your way.

-HooBoo


	30. Sick of being a push over

***Alex's POV***

I headed to my wardrobe and pulled out my black halter dress that had a neck line that plunged deep down. So you can see the top of my stomach and my whole cleavage. I then pulled out my black knee high converses, with my white gloves covered in black fish net.

To be honest, I liked this dress. I just didn't wear it often; it always attracted unwanted attention from perverts, and sexual abusers. So I just wanted this to be a normal shopping trip with a fun night at the club.

I grabbed my black duffel bag, my phone and my wallet. I patted Salem's fury head and left out of the door. I walked down to the bottom of the stairs to see Drew with a black back pack on waiting for me with a signature smirk he always carried.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Hell yeah, club dancing and also being there with you" he said kissing my forehead.

"Well we don't want to leave my lovely cousin waiting, do we?" I said in a high voice, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be too hard on her" he said grabbing my arms.

"What? You're supporting her?" I said turning around.

"Of course not, but I think your being to hard on her" he said.

"Whatever" I growled.

I got into my car and sat on the familiar covers; I put my sun glasses on and revved the engine.

"Hey, slow down! You don't want to kill me, do you?" Violet screeched.

"Don't tempt me" I said through gritted teeth.

We arrived at the mall in fifteen minutes thanks to my speeding, but surprising I didn't get caught.

I got out slamming my door and walking towards the front doors of the mall. I heard the other car doors shut, so I put my car keys over my neck and closed the car with the little remote on my key chain.

I walked into a shop that read _Love's a poison. _I haven't heard of it before but it seems pretty enough, for some one with my interests to go into. I walked through the opening doors and scanned the clothes racks for things I like. I ended up buying a black corset dress that had a flowing bottom, ripped skinny jeans with sown in neon green fish nets and a red leather jacket. As I paid for my objects I exited the shop and saw Mason, Violet and Drew sitting around waiting for me.

"Where were you?" Drew asked, walking over.

"Shopping, That's what we came here for isn't it?" I said looking at him.

"Yes, but you have to wait for all of us; especially me!" He said looking at my face; he had a sad look on his face.

"Why? I came here to shop not baby sit" I spat with poison dripping from my words then stormed off.

I walked into a home décor shop and bought some deep Scarlett red paint tins, and a few music note stencils. I bought my things then walked into the music store. Where I saw Drew, he was looking over at me.

He walked over to me and grabbed my arms in both of his hands.

"Alex, what is with you?" He groaned.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm a good person that does what her parents and boyfriend wants her to do" I screamed.

"What's going on here?" He mumbled, ever so quietly.

"I'm sick of being a push over, and doing what every one else wants her to do" I yelled.

"All I said is to act nicer to your cousin" he said, looking in my eyes.

"But, that's the thing!" I mumbled.

"Please for me" he whimpered.

"I can't not for you and not for any one else" I said looking down.

"Well, you're going to have to soon" he whispered.

"Drew, I think we need to go on a brake" I said looking back into his eyes.

"You don't mean that" he said.

"I do, we aren't broken up; we are just putting our relationship on hold" I said.

"If you want, I'll take you back with open arms when you want to continue this" he said walking out of the store.

I nodded to myself.

I bought a black electric guitar and a few CD's like 30 seconds to mars, evanescence and blood on the dance floor.

I took every thing to the back to my car and texted Drew that they have to catch a taxi to the club, saying that I'll meet them there, I just need time alone.

I didn't know why but sending that text made my heart brake just a little bit more since I said to Drew I needed space.


	31. Guardian Angel

I didn't know what I was doing, but I just sped out of the malls car park and sped to the river my parents use to take me when I was a child.

I walked through the shrubs and low hanging forest trees, the sky way covered away from me as I walked towards the flowing lake and sat down taking off my shoes, and dangling my feet in the war spring water.

"You don't come here much, do you?" Said an elderly voice behind me.

I was spooked, I should have heard any one coming but then again I was focused on the water instead of my surroundings.

"No, I can't say I do. I have however come here over many years of my child hood" I said standing up and walking over to the aging woman.

"You are unsure of how you are feeling" she said.

"What? How did you know that?" I asked confused and a little bit frightened.

"You young vampire have a lot to learn" she smiled.

"What are you? Because you sent is hidden from my senses" I said.

"I am a fallen angel, I have witches that have hidden my scent" she said pulling the corners of her mouth up to a smirk.

"And why have you fallen gentle creature?" I asked.

"I fell in love, with a mortal and was banished to wander the earth immortally forever" she said with sadness clouding up in her eyes.

"But, you seem so aged, kind winged savior" I said.

"It's a disguise, look" She said, turning around once. Her skin was pulled up and turned pale, her beautiful soft grey eyes turned to a pure deep blue. With her graying hair turn to a beautiful deep brown.

"If your old appearance is a disguise, may I ask you why you are hiding behind a mask?" I asked.

"Because the mortal I fell in love with, betrayed me and is now out to find me with some demon friends" she said softly.

"But, I'm a vampire. I'm one of the devils many creatures not gods" I said, voice full of sadness.

"Oh I know, but your heart belongs to an angel. It's made of pure gold. No matter how bad your hunting instincts are" she said caressing my cheek.

"Thank you kind maiden" I said lowering my head to her.

"Please child, do not grovel. I will be needing your favor" She said pulling my eyes up to meet hers.

"Any thing" I whispered.

"I will need you one day to help convince god, to take me back to heaven and to leave these horrible hunters shocked" she demanded.

"Yes, but how can I help?" I asked.

"Here take this necklace, you can contact me with it and I can tack you with it. It will also provide answers with that troubled heart of yours" she said placing a locket around my neck on a silver chain.

It had a blue gem in the middle of the surface. As I turned it over it had a pair of angel wings engraved in the back.

"I will guardian" I said.

"Please call me Jane" she smiled.

"I have to leave they are coming, keep the locket with you at all costs and hide it away safely" She said.

"Wait, Jane. How am I meant to know when to contact you?" I reached out with my arms.

"You will know when the time comes" She called over.

She tuned around and disappeared into thin air. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the forest, towards my car going to somewhere to get changed. Club here I come and Jane good luck.


	32. Broken heart

I went speeding into the clubs parking lot. I stepped out in my changed clothes; I got a few wolf whistles and glares from passing by a couple of guys and girls. All I did was rolled my eyes; I am still with Drew but not really.

I walked into the club, with the lazar lights, dark interior and pumping music. There were leather couches all over the place, most accompanied by people talking, or groping each other. It sickened me.

"Hey, beautiful" some one whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw a very nice, hot looking Drew. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a skull belt and a lightening bolt t shirt with a black leather jacket and red high tops.

"Drew, we are on a brake" I said turning back around.

"Come on babe, don't be like this" he said grabbing my arm and swinging me towards him.

"What is wrong with you? I said no!" I screamed before pulling out of his grip and walking in the mosh pit of the club.

I started dancing, and swinging my hips lazily, till I felt someone against my back. The person grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to them, I started grinding up against the stranger and after a few grinds I went down. I turned around and stood up shocked, it was Mason.

"You're a really good dancer" he said over the loud music.

"Thanks" I said before walking over to the bar.

"One tequila and lemonade" I ordered from the bar keeper.

He nodded and went to making my drink.

"Why pull away at the last minute?" Mason came up next to me.

I rolled my eyes and flung my hair over my shoulder letting cool air hit my bare neck.

"Because, I don't like you like that" I said. The bar attendant came over and gave me my drink.

"One scotch and coke" Mason ordered, before the person walked away.

"We all know you do, even Drew thought so when he saw us dancing" He said sculling his drink.

"Wait, Drew saw us?" I chocked on my drink.

"Yep and he went out side with Violet after that" he said finishing his drink.

"This is not happening" I breathed before sculling the rest of my drink, feeling the cool liquid burn my throat and running out side.

I couldn't find them and now I was getting worried, I turned a few corners before coming into the beer garden where I heard Drew and Violet from behind a corner talking. I stopped and listened into their conversation.

"You don't understand Violet, I loved Alex and I thought she loved me too" Drew said depressed.

"Alex has always been like this ever since she was a kid. She does this to guys, makes them fall for her and then brakes their hearts" Violet sneered.

That bitch she is trying to get Drew in her clutches, in her fucking dreams.

"I don't know Violet, maybe I need some thing to distract me" Drew said sadly.

"Maybe I can help" I heard Violet giggle.

I turned the corner and saw Violet about a head away from Drew going in for a kiss, Drew looked shocked.

I ran around the corner quietly, I grabbed her arm and turn her around.

"Hey bitch, that's my man" I said before, punching her in her nose.

I heard some thing crack before I let go.

Violet wiped her nose on her sleeve and looking down with eyes as big as saucers.

"You bitch! You're going to pay" she sneered before jumping on me, taking air out of my lungs. She took that as an advantage and then punched me in the side of the head.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled hard. I then kicked her in her stomach making her get off me, she tried jumping towards me, but I dodged her attack and ran up to Drew.

"How could you do this to me?" I screamed slapping him, when I looked at his cheek there was a perfect defined hand print on the side of his face. He looked shocked.

"Alex, it's not what it seems" he said before I was knocked to the ground with Violet was on top of me.

Her eyes were glowing bright yellow, I was worried because she was about to turn.

"Some one, get her out of here! She's going to turn" I screamed.

I felt someone pull her off me; I looked up and saw Mason running towards the woods.

I heard growling and fighting, must be Mason and Violet fighting.

I turned around to Drew who was there crying. He deserved the heart brake; I couldn't believe that my boyfriend was going to kiss my cousin when Mason did this to me.

"Alex, let me explain" Drew said walking over to me.

"Save it for some one else, I'm done" I spat.

"Alex, behind you" he yelled at me.

I turned around and saw a bog black wolf that had yellow eyes, it was huge. The wolf's fur was black as ebony but had a Violet tinge to it from the moons light.

Before I could do any thing I saw a big white wolf come behind Violet, must be Mason and jump on Violet, biting the scruff of her neck. He dragged her off into the parking lot.

I was pulled around and had lips smashed against mine, I remembered these lips. These lips use to bring me so much joy but all they bring now is a broken heart and a head full of emotions.

I pushed Drew away and started crying, I fell arms around my waist. I tried pulling away but it was useless so I just collapsed into the strong arms.

When I finally was released I cried even harder.

"Alex, please let me tell you my side of the story, it's not what you think" Drew asked.

I turned around and hugged my self, not from the cold but because of me being sad and about to brake down. I felt water falls fall down my cheeks.

"I can't, I'm sorry" I said, before I heard Drew cry.

I felt a little bolt of electricity from my locket shock me.

I picked up the locket and saw it, in the gem it said _chance _

I guess it's telling me that my heart is saying give Drew a chance.

Thank you Jane, I praise and turn around to the crying Drew.

"Ok, let's talk" I say braking down in tears and walking towards him.


	33. Back Together

"Please don't cry, I can't stand it because I know that the reason you're crying is over me" Mason mumbled.

I looked up to see his gorgeous electric blue eyes. I love them so much; it hates me how we are like this. I hate how we argue over the simplest thing. But in the end it always ends up perfect again.

I ran the rest of the way; I can't stand being away from him. I love him too much to be mad; I just want to be in his warm arms. The arms that make me feel warm and safe in the most dangerous and upsetting times in my life.

When I cam to him, I jumped forward. Wrapping my legs around his torso and wrapping my arms around his neck. Me just touching him since earlier today since our fight brought sparks back to life. It made me realize how magical everything I do with him makes me want more. Like a lusting attraction, even though a smile from his gorgeous, soft lips can keep me satisfied for hours on end. This is no lusting attraction, this is a love connection.

I snuggled my head into his neck, loving his magical earthy smell. I missed this. I missed him.

"I'm sorry, I really am" I cried. I can't help but feel sorrow because I was about to walk away from him for ever.

"Alex, it's not you fault. I never should have butted into your family troubles, I am sorry. I love you" he said pulling me closer, and kissing my hair.

"Know that I will never leave you, I love you too much to loose you" I said pulling my face up to stare into his stunning eyes.

"I love you too, forever and always" He smiled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, grabbing his shirt before playing a soft kiss on those delicious lips. He kissed back immediately, knowing that I needed to feel those lips again, just the way we use to kiss. I moaned, and the kiss intensified. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I ran my hands through his hair, loving his soft locks.

He pulled away and I whimpered, I was not ready to stop anything yet.

He looked down at his silver watch and smiled.

"Happy birthday gorgeous" Mason said before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my eyebrows rising by the curiosity.

"To your house, I have a surprise for you" he said, winking.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been updating, really busy. And I know alot of people think this is just an excuse but I really did have a lot of school work to do.<p>

And I had a little bit of writers block...

But please thank you these amazing people that helped me through my writers block and got me writing again.

Benwen and Hershey's Chocolate Bar.

Thank you, I owe you! :3


	34. Oh the Joy!

I guess you could say the ride to my house was eventful, that's if you find a couple of rounds of I spy and a couple of punch buggies. I am never playing that game with Drew ever again, he hurts! But when I whimpered from him hitting my shoulder, he leaned over from the steering wheel and took my hand in his giving each of my knuckles a little kiss. When he glanced up and winked before turning his attention to the road again that seriously made me blush, I would be surprised if my face isn't as red as a tomato.

"You know, you better have not got me a present" I warned.  
>"Babe, you're my girlfriend and it's your birthday of course I got you something" he glanced over and smirked.<p>

"I told you no, I don't need anything but you" I said turning to face out my window.

Did I really just say something that cheesy? I always thought of myself as the kind of girl that didn't need a guy to support her, to always be strong enough to brush heart break of my shoulders. I guess I was really vulnerable with Drew, I know I had a crush on Mason on so many years he will always be my first crush. But with Drew it's different; he makes me feel so alive and free. Oh god! I am sounding like one of those love sick puppies. Me a love sick puppy, well that's new.

"Drew, I need to tell you something but don't laugh" I said turning towards the guy that makes my heart flutter with every kiss.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked glancing at me before concentrating on the road again.

"You mean everything to me, and I know this is sounding cheesy I don't want to sound like a love sick puppy. But it's true; you mean the world to me. I would do anything just to see you smile. I can't imagine life without you; I know we haven't been together for long. But Drew, I love you. I love everything about you, please don't leave me" I said before pulling my knees up to my chest and hiding my head like a shield, that's right break my heart. You may not like me but at least I will always know I can't say I never confessed how I feel about him. I love him.

"Alex, to be honest" he started.

That never sounds good, why does he have to break my heart on my birthday? I don't want to look like a blubbering whale on my birthday.

"I love you too, and you make me sound like a love sick puppy. You can ask the guys, I can't shut up about you and I never do. Alex of course I will never leave you" he said pulling over to the side of the road before turning the car off.

"What are you doing? The party isn't here!" I asked getting out of the car.

"If you had only waited till after the party I would have more time to plan this, but after this I just want to give you this" he said sitting on the hood of the car and motioning me over.

I pulled my self onto the top of the car's hood, when I was comfortable and confident that I wasn't going to slip off like the klutz that I am. He pulled me closer, pulling me onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" I was getting confused.

"What I want" he said turning me around so I was facing him.

He pulled out of his pocket a box, I am just confused. I don't think I am old enough to get married, I don't think its right young marriage, and I'm still in high school!

He opened the box and handed it to me, it is so beautiful. It a locket with a ruby right in the middle shaped like a heart.

"Well go ahead, open it!" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I opened it; it had a picture of him holding a peach coloured rose. On the other side it had an engraving that read. _'Forever yours'_

I love it, I said turning back to him and kissing him long and passionately.

"Put it on for me?" I asked hissing the tip of his nose.  
>"Of course" he said kissing my cheek.<p>

I turned around and held my hair up, while he put the necklace around my neck and tightened the clasp. It fell perfectly next to the necklace I got from the angel.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" he said pulling me off the hood with him.  
>"I don't care anymore; I have everything I always wanted." I said kissing him.<p>

"That's cute, but we have to go" He said starting the car, I got in and we went off.

To my birthday, oh the joy.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been writing as much as I used too, and I know I use this a lot but I had terrible writers block.<p>

So bad that I thought about cancelling this story and forgetting about it.

But I have some really good writers that helped with ideas.

And I am currently in my Christmas holidays which means five more weeks left of break.

I am hoping to write a chapter once a day or every two. But I know I probably won't be able to upload..

Any way, thanks for all of your support. 3 xo

Ana.


End file.
